Lorelai's Hocus Pocus
by longlivelukeandlorelai
Summary: One big pile of smut, with a side of fluff and a dose of self indulgence. Halloween inspires me. Luke and Lorelai. M for a reason.


A/N: It's true. I've been gone for…a little longer than an eternity. But I'm back for a little dirty Luke and Lorelai business. Mostly because I miss the show, and that relationship. One shot. Tis the season for Halloween goodness. I can't help myself. Takes place while they are together. Just a fluff. I deserve a flogging…or maybe a marathon of Save By the Bell as punishment.

Disclaimer: I have not, nor will I ever own Luke or Lorelai. Although if the rights to Luke are up for grabs, let me know.

Lorelai's Hocus Pocus

Halloween is a holiday that was lost on Luke. To be honest, most holidays' are, this just happened to be the current holiday that the town is going crazy over. Luke is all for trick or treating, he was pretty well known for being generous with the candy. But this year they, and the term they really meant Taylor, decided that the town should have a Halloween carnival. A carnival! Don't they have enough of those in this town already?

Of course, Lorelai was all for it. And when she's excited, so are Rory and Sookie. He was surrounded by overly caffeinated women who had been talking about costumes and decorations for two weeks straight. A man can only take so much.

That's why he was relieved that the day had come, it was October 31st. He'd agreed to have his diner opened later than usual, God knows why, but he refused to dress up. He practically growled at Taylor for suggesting it, pointing out that he'd also let Lorelai put up ridiculous cob webs and lights. He also refused to leave said diner. Mostly because he was afraid if he did, he might accidently kill Kirk for suggesting he served things like "Goblin Burgers".

It was 8 o'clock. The carnival had started at 6, and he it had been relatively calm. Although he had yet to see Lorelai, and he knew she was probably keyed up on candied apples. He was coming out of the kitchen with a plate of food when he heard the bell over the door ring. Reflex had him looking up, but it was what walked in that had stopped in dead in his tracks.

She had told him last week that she was going to be a witch, and he'd nodded absent mindedly. It seemed pointless to dress up if you aren't getting candy, but he'd never tell her that. What he hadn't expected was how breathtaking she would look. She wore a well fitted black dress that stopped in the middle of her thigh. Fishnet stockings ran the length of her legs, and into her red pumps that matched her red lipstick. Her long hair fell in soft curls onto her shoulders, and atop her head was a pointed hat. The only detail that let you know that this was a costume.

He was suddenly well aware that he was staring and shook it off, letting out a frustrated puff of air. He noticed her making her way to the counter and after delivering the plate of food, he headed in that direction. Putting his hands on the counter and leaning against them, he stood in front of her. Smiling a little, and trying to keep the lust from surfacing in his eyes, he raised his eyebrows.

"Having fun?"

She nodded, her red lips forming a soft smile on her beaming face.

"You're missing out, Luke. Earlier, Babette dunked her entire head into the barrel of apples just to beat Taylor. You don't see that everyday."

He nodded in amusement, focusing on her face and not her outfit.

"I'm sure you'll be able to recreate the magic for me," he said dryly.  
She snorted, ordering a to-go cup of coffee. After pouring it for her and placing it in her hands, he looked at her questioningly.

"How long do you think you'll be out amongst the madness?"

She shrugged lightly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know, probably just a few more hours. This is Stars Hollow, the party never gets to crazy," she said with a grin.  
He nodded, come off more distracted than he wanted to be. Leaning forward again, he lowered his voice.  
"Do you think you could stop by after the whole carnival thing is over?"

She looked over him curiously, and he avoided her questioning glance.

"Uh, sure. I'll be here, probably around 10 or 10:30."  
He gave a quick nod, and smiled reassuringly.

"I'll see you then," he gave her a wink and went back to his current order.

The rest of the evening went by relitivaly quickly. Luke didn't really remember most of it, his mind usually wandering back to that dress. Those heels. Every minute that ticked by, his frustration intensified. After the first hour, he'd begun checking the time every two or three minutes. As soon as the clock hit 10 he closed.

"Everyone out! Take the damn plates if you have to."

By now it wasn't frustration, it was pure and unadulterated lust. He swept quickly, and stacked the chairs and bar stools. He had just stacked the last set of chairs when he heard a soft knock on the door. He opened the door and pulled her inside. She stumbled in and turned to see him close the door and lock it.

"Luke, are you…" she started to ask if he was feeling okay when his lips cut her off.

She didn't even notice him move from the door, and almost gasped when he smashed his lips to hers. Wrapping an arm around her waist, the other hand tangled into her curls as he kissed out the pent up frustration. After her mind stopped reeling from surprise, her body responded. She gripped his shoulders, her mouth responded on instinct. He gave her waist one last squeeze before letting go of her and stepping back. He was panting now, his eyes dark with lust.

"Upstairs," he growled, walking past her and heading toward his apartment.

She blinked, still tingling from the kiss he had just planted on her. She turned and jogged to catch up, stopping at the top of the stairs as he unlocked the door. They entered in silence, Luke pushing the door closed with his foot as his eyes locked with hers. She watched him, licking her lips in anticipation for whatever he was going to do next. He moved toward her again, this time slowly. When he was arms length away from her, he reached out and pulled her to him. His eyes still on hers, he leaned into her and pressed his lips softly against hers.

His first kiss was fierce, full of desperation and hunger. This one was more deliberate. His lips brushing hers, his tongue softly messaging her bottom lip. She let out her first moan, her hands in his hair. Walking her backwards, he pushed her against the nearest wall. He let go of her reluctantly, and gave a long sigh. When he opened his eyes, he saw that hers were still shut. Placing his hands against the wall, one on either side of her head, he waited for her to open her eyes again. When she did, he looked at her curiously. She blinked at his odd expression, and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

He started leaning forward, placing soft kisses along her jaw.

"How is it," he asked against her skin, "that just one person can drive a guy insane?"  
She sucked in a breath as he stopped at her ear, her eyes closing again as his lips enclosed her earlobe.

"I don't know," she breathed.

He shook his head as he moved from her ear to her neck, placing deliberate open mouth kisses along her collarbone. Her pulse quickened under his lips, and he smiled. His composure was back, and he had a plan of attack.

"It just doesn't seem fair," he mused, still working her neck. "One minute I am fine and all you have to do is walk into the room. It's always been that way, but tonight.."

He paused, his lips moving up her neck and stopped below her ear. "you looked intoxicating."

She whimpered softly, her hands pushed against the wall as she stood frozen. She always knew that she had an effect on Luke, but this was far beyond what she'd imagined. His right hand left the wall, and glided down her arm.

"It took all of my will power to not take you right there in the diner," he said with a chuckle. "Can you imagine? How horrified everyone would be?"

She shook her head, her mind now very aware of his hand that was now running down her side. His mouth was at her ear again, and he whispered to her as his hand reached the edge of her dress and started to lift it.

"You're the only one who's ever been able to do that to me. It's frustrating and exciting at the same time. I've never wanted anyone so much before," he breathed into her ear, his hand reaching the him of her panties. "Tonight, as I waited for closing time, I decided to do my best to show you what affect you have on me."

She managed a soft chuckle, her breath coming out in pants. She bit her lips as his fingers ran back and forth along the hem of her underwear.

"You're doing a very good job," she whispered.

He chuckled, lifting his face to hers. Feeling him breathing, she opened her eyes and gazed into his.

"I'm a pretty persistent person," he said, his voice low.

She was thanking god for the wall behind her, and his body in front of her. Because if they weren't there, she was sure that she'd be a puddle on the floor. Not wanting him to stop, not wanting to loose this new found bravery that Luke suddenly possessed. He kissed her again, his lips fusing with hers in a kiss filled with desire.

His hand had stopped fiddling with her panties, and his fingers had slipped under them. She let out a groan of pleasure as he pushed against her with his fingers. His pace was slow, agonizing. Parting from his lips, she panted and leaned her head against the wall. Her eyes closed, she moaned in pleasure as his fingers began to move faster.

"Oh God, Luke. I want you," She hissed.

He watched her, licking his lips.

"Want me to what?" He asked, his voice barley below a whisper.

She sighed in frustration, shuttering as she felt herself close to her peak.

"I want you inside of me," she moaned, her hands now gripping his arms.

He smiled a little, his relentless fingers still at work. She let out a whimper as she came, her eyes squeezing shut as the orgasm coursed through her. When she had calmed down, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"That was incredibly unfair," she stated.

Pulling off her panties completely, Luke cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

She shook her head, her hands absent-mindedly working the buttons on his flannel shirt. "Saying those things, kissing me like that."

Sliding his shirt off his shoulders, she went to work on his belt as he unzipped her dress. He smiled coyly, and shrugged.

"I told you, I had a plan," he said as he slid her dress off her shoulders and started unhooking her bra.

"You don't need a plan," she admitted, stepping out of her dress and pulling his jeans off of him.

He cocked an eyebrow, slipping her bra off of her and pulling her off the wall. He backed her toward the bed, still focusing on her.

"You have an affect on me," she said very matter of fact as she laid down on the bed.

He crawled on top of her, and ran his hand softly down her face.

"I do?" He tried to stifle the surprise in his tone. It didn't work.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Taking his face in her hands, she brought her lips to his softly. She lingered there for a few seconds before parting from him.

"Everyday."

He looked down at her, her soft curls spread over his pillow. He saw the intensity of her affection in her eyes and decided to risk it.

"I love you."

She smiled a little, her hands moving from his face to the back of the neck.

"I love you too."

He entered her then, causing them both to sigh in satisfaction. She arched her back as she adjusted to him, causing him to push deeper. There pace was a slow, constant rocking. As the tension built, they did there best to keep there pace steady. Soon, Lorelai's breath was coming out in a constant moan. Luke's forehead rested on her shoulder, and he grunted in resolve as he began to move faster. The release was almost immediate, both of them groaning the others name in pleasure.

He rolled softly off of her, panting little. She rested her head against his shoulder and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

"So," he finally broke the silence, causing her to look up, "I think you should be a witch every year."


End file.
